


За порогом

by xenosha



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, outsider does ship it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: К неудовольствию Сэма, в Пустоте Кто-то Сидит.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 13





	За порогом

В первый раз Сэм заметил его на свою третью смерть.

Он стоял внизу, и водяные блики играли на его лице. Удивительнее всего было то, что, казалось, его совершенно не заботило наличие вокруг пускай метафизической, но воды – стоял себе на каменном выступе, таращился, сложив на груди руки. Волосы вверх даже не поднимались, повинуясь волнам.

Потом его унесли мелкие рыбешки, будто его и не было, и Сэм выкинул этот эпизод из головы – мало ли дерьма происходило на Берегу?

*** 

На пятую смерть Сэму пришлось спуститься глубже, море налилось красивым синим цветом, любо-дорого посмотреть.

Было, пока мимо Бриджеса не начали проплывать обломки камней и жести. Сэм неумело, по привычке пытался от них увернуться, выискивая свое тело вокруг, когда снова увидел стайку рыбешек, плывущую над одним из обломков.

Материализовавшийся человек был молод, старомоден и имел черные и белком, и радужкой глаза. Он сидел на камне, положив голову на локти и уперев их в колени. По-прежнему казался в этой воде чужеродным.

\- Ты оказываешься здесь слишком часто, - не то устало, не то капризно заявил он Сэму, и голос его доносился эхом – словно кто-то повторял ему слова на ухо. 

Не то чтобы этот человек что-то делал, но Сэм вдруг заметил свое тело совсем рядом и нырнул в него; сделал глубокий вдох, поднялся на локтях, оглядел кратер. Размял руки. Показал средний палец в воздух.

Несколько следующих недель старался больше не умирать.

*** 

Хиггс бродил по Берегу, ругался себе под нос, резко разворачивался и топал обратно по своим же следам; Шов, в отличие от обычного моря, их не слизывал и будто избегал. Хиггса это злило; он подошёл к самому краю мокрой полосы – и так и не сделал шаг вперёд.

Его биологические часы говорили, он буравит так взглядом море несколько часов. Брызги и влажность уже насквозь пропитали верхний слой одежды; она потяжелела, но Хиггс не торопился ее снимать.

Он смотрел в Шов. Выискивал взглядом под водой китов, тела, рыб, что угодно.

Шов равнодушно отражал небо; волны меланхолично накатывали на песок, останавливаясь у самых хиггсовых ботинок.

Хиггс упрямился, отказываясь принять поражение: смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел. 

Тот кусок его, который отвечал за воспоминания о Сэме, сейчас был раскален добела: вот уж он-то точно в курсе, что там, под водой, творится!

Шов не смотрел на Хиггса, и Хиггс, в конце концов зло выругавшись, Прыгнул обратно к себе в бункер.

*** 

Если бы Сэм слышал мысли Хиггса, он бы поржал всласть.

Под водой он действительно бывал, и куда чаще, чем хотелось бы, хотя в последний раз он не умирал на протяжении трёх месяцев и цифрой этой даже гордился. 

Потом, правда, все равно сдох, как последний кретин, и в этот раз черноглазый встретил его сразу же, нависнув над душой и с интересом ее разглядывая.

\- Этот Берег Пустоты очень грязный, - буднично сообщил он Сэму. За его спиной проплыл кит, и черноглазый обернулся проводить его взглядом; Сэм успел заметить кровь, которой была покрыта морда зверя, и мелькнувшую на лице незнакомца грусть.

\- Они даже не поют, приплывая сюда, - вздохнул тот, и это был первый раз, когда Сэм увидел движение его груди. – А я не вижу дальше Берега. 

Сэм чувствовал себя крайне глупо – вот так, молчаливой субстанцией плавая в воде… или в чем они там находились – пока очередной Береговой поселенец болтает с ним о китах.

Впрочем, Сэм идиотом не был: этот на «очередного» не тянул.

Черноглазый чуть склонил голову набок, и это, видимо, должно было сойти за усмешку.

\- Жаль, что ты так быстро исчезаешь. Я бы дал тебе метку, будь ты человеком.

В этот момент за его спиной Сэм разглядел себя и рванулся от черноглазого прочь; тот – Бриджес чувствовал ментальной жопой – проводил его взглядом и исчез прежде, чем Сэм нырнул в свое тело.

Затем он открыл глаза и уставился на закрытое облаками небо. Он чувствовал обращённый на себя взгляд ББ, приложившего ладошку к стеклу капсулы.

Ничерта он не понимал, что в Шве творится. Возможно, понимать и не хотел.

*** 

О Том, Кто Сидит В Пустоте, Хиггс узнал от Амелии.

Она обмолвилась об этом вскользь, и когда Хиггс, уцепившись за это, задал ей наводящий вопрос, удивительно сильно раздражилась; сплевывала короткие, ничего не значащие ответы, а затем вообще отослала Хиггса с Берега.

Какое-то время у него были заняты руки, но только он покончил с делами – Прыгнул обратно. Но Амелия видеть его не хотела; то ли пряталась, то ли была занята, то ли злилась – Хиггс ее не понимал и решил оставить в покое.

Шов, с другой стороны, он в покое не оставлял.

Ругань Амелии про черные глаза он не слишком понял, но намотал на метафорический ус, ровно точно так же, как запомнил и замечание о том, что у жителей Этого Места было не слишком много возможностей не познакомиться.

С тех пор Хиггс страстно желал ко всему этому причаститься и бродил по Берегу… что ж, его биологические часы вечно спешили, а физические там отсутствовали, так что он льстиво врал себе про месяцы ожидания.

Существо в море не обращало на его потуги никакого внимания.

Пару раз Хиггс почти отваживался зайти в воду, но затем обнаруживал себя у самой кромки, буравящим взглядом пену.

Когда он понял, что смелости у него не хватит, он начал буянить.

Начал с тоскливого бросания песка в воду; он рассыпался, оставляя на волнах недолговечные круги. Камней на Берегу было немного, но Хиггс ногтями разрыл ямки; в Шов они падали с гулким всплеском, отдающим нерационально громким эхом.

Хиггс решил счесть это за внимание и вредно ухмыльнулся.

Впрочем, никаких черных глаз и живых существ он не видел; присел на корточки перед огромной китовьей тушей, вглядываясь в мертвую морду, но к горлу быстро подкатило отвращение, и он отскочил прочь.

Пустые глаза проводили его отсутствием взгляда, и Хиггс снова почувствовал, как вскипает злость. 

Он подумал о всяких штучках культистов прошлого – кровавых жертвах, песнопениях, ритуальных ножах. Замахнулся было рукой на кита – и ощутил приступ такого леденящего душу страха, что взвизгнул.

И тут же довольно осклабился – теперь он во всяком случае выяснил, что для Того из Пустоты важно.

*** 

Когда Сэм, забравшись в пещеру подремать, увидел знакомую синеву Шва, его посетило две мысли.

Первая была об обвале, сталактите, грохнувшемся ему на голову, и ББ, которого завалило вместе с его непутевым курьером.

Вторую, о жене, он додумать не успел. Черноглазый сидел перед ним, свесив ноги с края скалы и деланно беспечно болтая левой, и своим немигающим взглядом смотрел на Сэма. Он открыл рот, и его голос донёсся до Бриджеса отовсюду:

\- Когда она бродила по Берегу, то иногда заговаривала с китами. Они пели ей о Пустоте, она рассказывала им о телесности. После того, как они стали гибнуть, они перестали и петь, и ей снова стало одиноко.

Он чуть наклонил голову – неуловимый жест, но вода (или что бы то ни было) словно сгустилась от этого.

\- И тогда на Берегу появился ты.

Он замолчал, и Сэм снова смог двигаться – давление толщи ослабло и ушло совсем. Он старался дышать ровно, а черноглазый не сводил с него внимательного взгляда без эмоций.

Делать вид, что ничего не понял, Сэм не мог. Задавать наводящие вопросы не хотел: по расслабленности позы понимал, кто тут в позиции сильного.

Вместо этого он фыркнул и спросил:

\- Да кто ты нахрен такой?

Лицо черноглазого не изменилось – Сэм ожидал хоть какой-то реакции, если не сбитости с ритма, то раздражения или вежливой улыбки. Но тот не сдвинулся с места, не переменил выражения глаз и спокойно сообщил:

\- Я бог. 

Сэм снова хмыкнул, перевел взгляд вверх, откуда сквозь воду было видно подобие солнца. Он не был похож ни на одну из своих итераций из религиозных текстов; впрочем, христианское представление о мире разбилось ещё о Берег, а другими религиями Бриджес не интересовался.

С отстранённым довольством он понял, что личное знакомство с богом не произвело на него особого эффекта.

\- Да, пожалуй, это было очевидно.

Черноглазый наконец отвернулся, и Сэм понял, что свернуть с темы не удалось.

\- Что ты знаешь о ней? – спросил бог чуть погодя. – Ты стаптываешь башмаки по одному ее слову, мои киты пели для нее колыбельные, на ней сошлась вся ваша многовековая история. Но что ты о ней знаешь?

Бриджес не понял, ждут ли от него ответа, и промолчал. Бог снова впился в него глазами и свел воедино подушечки пальцев; в его голосе Сэму послышалось что-то новое – насмешка?

\- Задай этот вопрос своему знакомому при следующей встрече.

Сэм моргнул и взглянул на каменный свод над собой. ББ спокойно плавал в капсуле, ничем не потревоженный, снаружи гремел гром без дождя. Бриджес сделал глубокий вдох и перевернулся на другой бок.

*** 

Появление черноглазого бога в жизни Сэма привело пока только к тому, что он окончательно потерял надежду выспаться.

Чужой взгляд буравил ему спину, и с этим зудом не удавалось провалиться в сон – ни в нормальный, ни о Пустоте. В конце концов, Сэм сдался и повернулся лицом к выходу, встретившись с темными глазами напротив.

Хиггс начал незамедлительно, не давая Бриджесу шанса сморгнуть последнюю дремоту:

\- Ты истоптал всю Америку, и отпечатки твоих Ладоней теперь повсюду. – Он ухмыльнулся, и за его спиной шевельнулась темнота. – Ты не слишком озабочен ценностью своей шкурки, да?

Сэм сонно смотрел поверх плеча Хиггса, пытаясь понять, сколько ещё времени после его ухода у него останется чтобы соснуть. ББ, встревоженный, приник к стеклу и остро уставился на пришельца.

Сэм смотрел за порог пещеры, где клубилась предрассветная темень; та в ответ неясно шевелилась, и Бриджес никак не мог решить для себя, какой вариант ему нравится меньше: тот, в котором это очередная декорация для выступления Хиггса, тот, в котором у самого Сэма едет крыша от недосыпа, или тот, в котором бог все же высунул нос из Пустоты.

Хиггс, поняв, что его игнорируют, оскорбленно зашипел.

До частицы бога он, кстати, не дотягивал, решил для себя Сэм. Была в нем дурная избыточность. 

И, поскольку с террористами переговоров не ведут, решил пойти с тузов:

\- Что ты знаешь об Амелии?

Хиггс, кажется, икнул, сбитый с толка. Темнота удовлетворенно завыла ветром, свистящим за порогом убежища. Но уже через секунду он снова хитро сощурился, стараясь вернуть контроль над беседой:

\- Она твоя сестра, Сэмми, ты мне скажи.

Почувствовав слабину, Сэм продолжил напирать, уверенно бросив:

\- Я знаю, о чем она говорила с китами. А что о…

Хиггс так резко наклонился вперёд, что Сэм не успел даже вздохнуть; пальцы даже сквозь ткань болезненно впивались в плечи. Лицо Хиггса оказалось так близко, что Сэм мог почувствовать на коже его шумные выдохи.

\- О чем, Сэмми?

Он оттолкнул его, сбросив жёсткие пальцы с плеч. Такой реакции он не ожидал.

Взгляд Хиггса зажёгся, зрачки неприятно расширились – Сэм почти перестал различать радужку. Он выглядел одержимым – в смысле, более одержимым, чем обычно, растерявшим большую часть занавесов своей театральности.

Перед Сэмом сидела остро заточенная игла.

\- На Берегу киты не поют, - прошипел Хиггс, глядя куда-то вглубь Сэма, цепляясь пальцами за собственные запястья; они бегали по ним, словно паучки. – Я пытался их слушать.

«Они не поют, приплывая сюда», - зашумела в голове Пустота. Бриджес было открыл рот – и крепко сжал зубы. С террористами переговоров не ведут.

С божествами, очевидно, тоже.

Поняв, что не получит ответа, Хиггс бросился на него змеёй, целясь в шею. Сэм попытался его оттолкнуть, но пикировка оказалось ложной: резким движением Хиггс сместился правее и клацнул зубами у него под ухом.

Он был готов высосать из него информацию хоть бы и вместе с кровью; темнота за порогом клубилась одобрительными завихрениями ветра, и Бриджес почувствовал, как горлу подступает злость.

К его шее почти прикоснулась остро заточенная игла, и Сэм, больше себя не сдерживая, схватил его за горло, сдёрнул маску и впился зубами в его нижнюю губу.

По скулам Хиггса текли черные слезы, и за Бриджеса он цеплялся, как будто тонул.

Впрочем, подумала часть Сэма, не занятая дегустацией террористического языка, тонуть ему было не в чем: черноглазый ни за что не подпустит его ко Шву.

И пусть катится к черту.

***

Амелия замерла на Берегу, разглядывая горизонт. Повинуясь несовершенству человеческого глаза, он чуть выгибался, и Амелии пыталась обострить это чувство всей своей силой воли.

Когда ей окончательно наскучило пытать несуществующую линию, далеко в воде она завидела гладкую, блестящую спину кита.

Она сложила руки на груди, держась за локти, строго поджала губы, но все же не смогла сдержать улыбки:

\- Просто чтобы ты знал: есть способы и попроще.

Кит вдалеке забулькал, и Амелия вполне могла счесть это за смех.


End file.
